Antarktika
|- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |} Antarktika ist der südlichste Kontinent der Erde und besitzt als einzige Landmasse keine unabhängigen Staaten auf seinem Gebiet. Durch den Antarktisvertrag sind sämtliche Gebietsansprüche in Antarktika nichtig, allerdings gibt es dennoch sieben Länder, die bestimmte Gebiete Antarktikas für sich beanspruchen: Argentinien, Australien, Chile, Frankreich, Großbritannien und Nordirland, Neuseeland und Norwegen. Faktisch ist Antarktika jedoch Niemandsland. Inhaltsverzeichnis: Etymologie (Flagge, Zeitzonen) Staatsgebiet (Geographie, Klima, Flora und Fauna) Humangeographie (Verwaltungseinheiten, Verkehr) Bevölkerung (Ethnien, Religionen, Sprachen) Kultur (Gesellschaft, Medien, Sport) Politik (Parteien, Außenpolitik, Wirtschaft) Kriminalität (Menschenrechte, Extremismus) Galerie (Karten, Amtsinhaber, Atlas) Etymologie Die Bezeichnung Antarktika stammt vom griechischen Wort ανταρκτικός (antarktikós) und bedeutet wörtlich übersetzt „Gegenarktis“, also soviel wie „der Arktis gegenüber“. Das Wort αρκτικός (arktikós) geht auf άρκτος (árktos) zurück, was „Bär“ bedeutet. Fast jede Sprache der Erde hat diese aus dem Griechischen stammende Bezeichnung für den südlichen Kontinent übernommen. Als Antarktika bezeichnet man linguistisch bzw. geographisch gesehen den Kontinent, während mit Antarktis lediglich die Polkappe über dem Kontinent gemeint ist. In der deutschen Umgangssprache wird fälschlicherweise meist nicht zwischen Antarktis und Antarktika unterschieden; die Unterscheidung zwischen Kontinent und Polkappe ist in den meisten anderen Sprachen konsequenter. Flagge Es gibt keine offizielle Flagge Antarktikas, weil der Kontinent keinen zusammenhängenden Staat bildet, auf dessen Hoheitsgebiet eine allgemein gültige Flagge bestehen könnte. Häufig wird als Flagge Antarktikas die des Antarktisvertrages verwendet: Die weiße Silhouette des Kontinents mit dem dunkelblauen Südlichen Ozean, eingerahmt mit weiß-blauen Linien und Kreisen, welche die Breiten- und Längengrade darstellen. Die Flagge existiert seit Einführung des Antarktisvertrages 1959. Ihr Seitenverhältnis beträgt etwa 7:10. Zeitzonen Da Antarktika um den Südpol herum liegt, hat es geographisch gesehen Anteil an allen Zeitzonen der Erde. Da sich dies jedoch in der Praxis als unpraktisch erweisen würde, werden stattdessen zumeist regionale Zeitzonen verwendet, welche sich grob an die Uhrzeit des Referenzpunktes halten. Der Südpol liegt in der Zeitzone Antarctica/South_Pole (UTC+12:00), das Gebiet um das Rossmeer befindet sich in der Zone Antarctica/McMurdo (UTC+12:00), die Gegend um das Adélieland befindet sich in Antarctica/DumontDUrville (UTC+10:00), das östliche Wilkesland liegt in Antarctica/Casey (UTC+08:00), das westliche in Antarctica/Davis (UTC+07:00), während das Inland des Wilkesland in der Zone Antarctica/Vostok liegt (UTC+06:00). Das Mac-Robertson-Land hat die Zeitzone Antarctica/Mawson (UTC+05:00), das östliche Königin-Maud-Land befindet sich in Antarctica/Syowa (UTC+03:00) und das westliche Königin-Maud-Land in Antarctica/Troll (UTC+00:00), zu welchem auch zumeist das nicht definierte Inland Antarktikas gezählt wird. Die Antarktische Halbinsel ist aufgeteilt in Antarctica/Rothera (UTC−03:00) und Antarctica/Palmer (UTC−04:00). Die Zeitzone des Marie-Byrd-Landes hat keinen eigenen Namen und hat den Wert UTC−06:00. Da 95 % der Antarktis südlich des Südlichen Wendekreises liegt und das Phänomen der Mitternachtssonne eine Sommerzeit damit unnötig macht, führt fast keine der antarktischen Zeitzonen eine Sommerzeit. Lediglich Antarctica/South_Pole (UTC+13:00), Antarctica/McMurdo (UTC+13:00), Antarctica/Troll (UTC+01:00) und Antarctica/Palmer (UTC−03:00) verwenden eine Sommerzeit. Bei allen Daten ist zu beachten, dass die Forschungsstationen häufig auch ihre eigene Zeit verwenden, die teilweise exakt auf den Längengrad angepasst ist, meistens aber der Zeit des Heimatlandes entspricht. Staatsgebiet Antarktika besitzt eine Fläche von mehr als 14 Millionen km², womit es fast 40-mal so groß wie Deutschland ist. Es ist damit auch das größte Landgebiet der Erde, dessen Fläche nicht zu irgendeinem Staat gehört. Der größte Teil Antarktikas wird jedoch von verschiedenen Staaten beansprucht, wobei diese Gebiete international keine Anerkennung finden und alle Gebietsansprüche offiziell zurückgestellt wurden. Die antarktischen Territorien sind: das Adélieland (zu Frankreich), die Argentinische Antarktis (zu Argentinien), das Australische Antarktis-Territorium (zu Australien), das Britische Antarktis-Territorium (zum Vereinigten Königreich), das Chilenische Antarktis-Territorium (zu Chile), das Königin-Maud-Land (zu Norwegen), die Peter.-I.-Insel (ebenfalls zu Norwegen) und das Ross-Nebengebiet (zu Neuseeland). Von keinem Staat beansprucht wird das Marie-Byrd-Land, welches damit die größte zusammenhängende Fläche der Erde ist, die von keinem Land der Welt beansprucht wird. Alle Grenzen der verschiedenen Territorien sind völlig unbefestigt, was sowohl an den widrigen klimatischen Bedingungen in diesen Regionen liegt, als auch daran, dass ohnehin keine dieser Grenzen und Gebietsansprüche international anerkannt sind und die Rückstellung der Ansprüche vertraglich festgelegt ist. Für den antarktischen Alltag und die bilateralen Beziehungen der beteiligten Länder haben die Grenzen der Territorien dementsprechend keinen Einfluss. Da Antarktika faktisch eine Insel bildet, gibt es keine Landgrenzen zu Nachbarstaaten. Die nächsten Länder, die sich hinter dem Ozean befinden, sind Chile, Argentinien, die Falklandinseln und Südgeorgien und die Südlichen Sandwichinseln in Südamerika; Südafrika, die Französischen Süd- und Antarktisgebiete und die Heardinsel und McDonaldinseln im afrikanischen Einzugsbereich; sowie Australien und Neuseeland in Ozeanien. Geographie Die offizielle Definition lautet, dass das gesamte Gebiet südlich des 60. Breitengrades zur Antarktis gehört; dies beinhaltet den Kontinent Antarktika und den Südlichen Ozean. Antarktika ist damit der einzige Kontinent, den man nur in eine Himmelsrichtung verlassen kann, nämlich nach Norden. Die Küstenlinie Antarktikas ist vor allem durch die Antarktische Halbinsel geprägt, die sich im Westen der Landmasse befindet. Die Halbinsel ist extrem zerklüftet und wird durch mehrere Schelfeise umrahmt, von denen das Larsen-Schelfeis an der Ostküste und das George-VI.-Schelfeis an der Westküste die markantesten sind (das George-VI.-Schelfeis ist zudem noch Bedeutung, weil es eine Verbindung des antarktischen Festlandes mit der größten Insel Antarktikas, der Alexander-I.-Insel, ermöglicht). Die Bransfield Strait schließt die Antarktische Halbinsel im Norden ab und trennt sie von den Südlichen Shetlandinseln. Dahinter liegen die Drakestraße und Südamerika. Östlich der Antarktischen Halbinsel befinden sich die Südlichen Orkneyinseln und vor allem das größte Meer Antarktikas, das Weddellmeer. Die Südküste des Weddellmeeres ist durch das Filchner-Ronne-Schelfeis vereist, in welchem sich die große Berkner-Insel befindet. Westlich der Antarktischen Halbinsel befinden sich Bellingshausen-See, Amundsen-See und das markante Rossmeer, welches eine große Bucht ins antarktische Inland bildet, die mit dem Ross-Schelfeis überzogen ist und in welchem sich die Roosevelt-Insel und die Ross-Insel befinden. Die Ostküste Antarktikas ist nicht so stark zergliedert und weist nur vergleichsweise schmale Buchten auf, darunter die Prydz Bay, und eine Reihe kleiner Schelfeise, wie das Shackleton-, das Amery- und das Riiser-Larsen-Schelfeis. Antarktika wird in zwei Regionen aufgeteilt, Westantarktika und Ostantarktika, die durch das bekannte Transantarktische Gebirge, das vom äußersten Rand des Rossmeeres an der Küste nach Süden fast bis zum Südpol führt und auf der anderen Seite Antarktikas bis zum Weddellmeer reicht, getrennt werden. Hier befinden sich einige der höchsten Berge der Antarktis, Mount Fridtjof Nansen (4.070 m), Mount Kirkpatrick (4.528 m), Mount Miller (4.160 m), Mount Lister (4.025 m), Mount Minto (4.165 m) und der zweithöchste Vulkan Antarktikas, Mount Erebus (3.794 m). Der höchste Berg der Antarktis befindet sich jedoch in den relativ isolierten Ellsworth Mountains in Westantarktika und heißt Vinson-Massiv (4.892 m); der höchste Vulkan ist der Mount Sidley (4.285) im Marie-Byrd-Land. Die einzige weitere große Gebirgsregion bildet die Antarktische Halbinsel, die Höhen von bis zu 3.184 m (Mount Jackson) erreicht. Ostantarktika besitzt zwar ebenfalls Gebirgszüge, diese sind mit den Ausmaßen im Westen jedoch nicht vergleichbar. Die wichtigsten Ländereien Ostantarktikas werden Coatsland, Königin-Maud-Land, Enderbyland und Kempland westlich der Prydz Bay und Prinzessin-Elisabeth-Land, Wilhelm-II.-Land, Königin-Marie-Land, Wilkesland, Georg-V.-Land, Oatesland und Viktorialand genannt. Im Westen sind die wichtigsten Areale Antarktikas Grahamland und Palmerland auf der Antarktischen Halbinsel sowie das Ellsworthland und das oben bereits erwähnte Marie-Byrd-Land. Der Südpol, der zu Ostantarktika gehört, befindet sich auf dem Polarplateau. Zu beachten ist, dass die aufgezählten Ländereien geographisch kaum voneinander unterschieden werden können, praktisch sehr identisch aussehen und im Grunde nur zur Orientierung dienen. Obwohl Antarktika durch die häufig kilometerdicke Eisschicht der wasserreichste Kontinent der Erde ist, kommt Wasser in Form von Flüssen und Seen in der Antarktis kaum vor; wobei hier die Gletscher natürlich auszuklammern sind, die die längsten weltweit sind (Rekordhalter ist der Lambert-Gletscher mit etwa 400 km Länge und 100 km Breite). Natürliches flüssiges Wasser ist auf Antarktika sehr rar: Der längste Fluss, der Onxy River, erreicht nur eine Länge von 30 km, und der größte See, der Vostoksee hat mit 12.500 km² Fläche zwar eine anständige Große, ist aber kein See im herkömmlichen Sinne, sondern befindet sich unter der dicken Eisschicht mitten im antarktischen Inland. Die Antarktis ist aber bekannt für den Don-Juan-See, welcher mit 44,2 % das mit Abstand salzhaltigste natürliche Gewässer der Erde ist. Das Inland Antarktikas besteht aus einer kilometerdicken Eisschicht, die keine Vegetation zulässt. Die Gebirge sind mit Ausnahme der Antarktischen Trockentäler in der Nähe des Ross-Schelfeises nahezu vollständig vergletschert. Auch die nördlicher liegende Küste des Landes ist üblicherweise eisbedeckt; selbst die nördlichst gelegenen Gebiete der Antarktischen Halbinsel sind fast das gesamte Jahr über zu kalt, als dass hier eine mit den anderen Kontinenten vergleichbare Vegetation entstehen könnte. Klima Klima in: Südpol, Byrd, McMurdo, Dumont d'Urville, Vostok, Mirny, Syowa (Showa), Neumayer, Rothera, Esperanza, Las Estrellas, Orcadas, Peter I., Russkaya, Belgrano Die Antarktis befindet sich vollständig in der arktischen Klimazone, weswegen nur extrem selten Plusgrade erreicht werden. Im Inland liegt die durchschnittliche Jahrestemperatur bei bis zu −55 °C, was Antarktika zum kältesten Kontinent der Erde macht, wobei regelmäßig sogar Temperaturen von bis zu 70 Minusgraden erreicht werden. An den Küsten beträgt die Temperatur im Durchschnitt je nach Region etwa −15 °C. Die Temperaturunterschiede zwischen Sommer und Winter sind auf der gesamten Antarktis gravierend und betragen oftmals bis zu 30 °C, doch trotzdem werden nur selten Plusgrade erreicht. Außerdem gibt es Kältetäler in der Antarktis, bei welchen die Temperatur durchgehend unter −80 °C liegen. Außerdem gehört Antarktika zu den trockensten Orten der Erde, was im ersten Moment verwundert, da praktisch der gesamte Kontinent durch eine Eisschicht überzogen ist. Niederschlag fällt auf dem Kontinent sehr selten und wenn, dann in Form von Schnee. Aufgrund der geringen Niederschlagsmenge gilt nahezu die gesamte Antarktis als Wüste, genauer als Eiswüste. Damit ist Antarktika noch vor der nordafrikanischen Sahara die mit Abstand größte Wüste der Erde. Zur Küste hin nimmt der Niederschlag zwar stark zu, aber auch die Küstenregionen gelten im weltweiten Vergleich als relativ niederschlagsarm. Es gibt auf Antarktika lediglich zwei Jahreszeiten, nämlich Sommer und Winter – im antarktischen Sommer verschwindet die Sonne aufgrund der geographischen Lage des Kontinents nicht unter dem Horizont, während es im antarktischen Winter nahezu ein halbes Jahr lang Nacht ist. Die nur sehr kurze Zeit zwischen Sommer und Winter ist durch eine tagelang andauernde Dämmerung geprägt. Die Jahreszeiten Frühling und Herbst sind in Antarktika unbekannt. Flora und Fauna Wie die gesamte Antarktis hat auch das Ross-Nebengebiet nur eine spärliche Tier- und Pflanzenwelt, weil die klimatischen Bedingungen keine dichte Besiedlung indigener Lebewesen zulassen. Die einzigen Pflanzen, die im Landesinneren relativ zahlreich zu finden sind, sind Moose, Flechten und Mikroorganismen, welcher den extremen Bedingungen der Eiswüste trotzen. In den Küstenregionen können aufgrund des vergleichsweise milderen Klimas vereinzelt höher entwickelte Pflanzenarten wachsen. Die Küstengebiete und das sich daran anschließende Meer wird von einigen Pinguinarten bevölkert, nämlich dem Adéliepinguin und dem Kaiserpinguin (die Pinguinkolonien im Rossmeer gelten als die südlichsten der Welt). In den Meeren leben zudem noch unterschiedliche Robbenarten. Charakteristische Vögel für das Gebiet sind verschiedene Raubmöven- und Sturmvogelarten. Die Antarktischen Trockentäler im Inland des Kontinents sind aufgrund der nichtsdestotrotz harschen Lebensbedingungen häufig unbesiedelt, beinhalten aber manchmal Fadenwürmer, Milben und Bärtierchen. Die inländischen Eisflächen, welche den weitaus größten Teil des Ross-Nebengebietes einnehmen, sind unbesiedelt. Humangeographie Antarktika besitzt keinerlei herkömmliche Bevölkerung sondern lediglich einige Forscher in weit entfernten Forschungsstationen; nahezu das gesamte Gebiet ist daher unbesiedelt. Die Forschungsstationen befinden sich zumeist an oder in der Nähe einer Küste, um eine bessere Versorgung der Mannschaft zu gewährleisten. Aufgrund der extrem niedrigen Temperaturen im Inland gibt es nur wenige Forschungsstationen auf dem Eisschild Antarktikas. Die dichteste Besiedlung befindet sich auf der klimatisch und logistisch günstigen Antarktischen Halbinsel, welche zudem auch die nördlichste Stelle des antarktischen Festlands darstellt. Ebenfalls relativ dicht besiedelt sind die Ostküste des Rossmeeres und die Ländereien östlich des Weddellmeeres. Verwaltungseinheiten Die Antarktis ist faktisch gesehen ein Niemandsland und dementsprechend auch nicht verwaltungstechnisch untergliedert. Als Verwaltungseinheiten kann man jedoch die Gebietsansprüche anderer Staaten sehen, die sich jedoch teilweise überschneiden: So wird der Bereich der Antarktischen Halbinsel sowohl von Chile, Argentinien als auch Großbritannien beansprucht. Verkehr Da die einzigen Bewohner der Antarktis Wissenschaftler sind, gibt es keinen großen Bedarf für Verkehrswege wie Straßen oder Schienen (tatsächlich ist Antarktika der einzige Kontinent, auf dem es keinen Schienenverkehr gibt). Dennoch gibt es mit der Südpol-Traverse eine 1.500 km lange sogenannte Straße, die die McMurdo Station mit der South Pole Station verbindet und unbefestigt ist. Teilweise führen Expeditionen ins Landesinnere, die aber immer auch eine gewisse Lebensgefahr beinhalten, da die Gebiete außerhalb der näheren Umgebung der Forschungsstationen völlig abgeschnitten von der Außenwelt sind und zudem lebensfeindliche Außenbedingungen bietet. Die Forschungsstationen besitzen kleine Flugplätze, welche oftmals die einzige Möglichkeit zur Verbindung mit der Außenwelt darstellen. Heutzutage bildet der Luftverkehr die wichtigste Transport- und Versorgungsmöglichkeit Antarktikas. Die beiden Flugfelder bestehen aus Schotter, Eis oder zusammengedrücktem Schnee. Die McMurdo Station hat als einzige Forschungsstation einen anerkannten Hafen, welcher damit der südlichste der Welt ist. Allerdings besitzen nahezu alle an der Küste befindlichen Stationen Ankerplätze vor dem Ufer. Bevölkerung |} Eine Bevölkerung im herkömmlichen Sinne gibt es in Antarktika nicht. Sämtliche Personen, die in der Region leben, leben in Forschungsstationen und sind Wissenschaftler oder deren Familienangehörige. Die Anzahl der in dieser Region der Antarktis lebenden Menschen variiert nach Jahreszeit: Im Winter leben und forschen kaum mehr als 1.500 Personen im Ross-Nebengebiet; im Sommer steigt diese Zahl auf bis zu 5.000 Menschen an – der weitaus größte Teil der Besatzung verlässt seine Forschungsstationen also Anfang des antarktischen Winters, welcher auf den europäischen Sommer fällt. Ethnien Die Ethnien der sich in den Stationen aufhaltenden Menschen entspricht der ihrer Heimatländer; eine antarktische Ethnie gibt es nicht, weil Menschen in der Antarktis nie sesshaft wurden und es auf dem Kontinent auch keine Eingeborenen gibt. Zu beachten gilt, dass die Inuit, welche häufig mit den Polarregionen der Erde verbunden werden, lediglich in der Arktis (also am Nordpol) leben, nicht aber in der Antarktis. Religionen Die Wissenschaftler bringen ihre Religionen selbst mit in die Forschungsstationen. Die Religionsausübung gestaltet sich aus Mangel an Gotteshäusern schwierig. Wie stark die Glaubensrichtungen überhaupt vertreten sind, lässt sich schwer sagen, zumal die Antarktis hauptsächlich von gebildeteren Leuten bewohnt wird, die statistisch gesehen häufiger atheistisch eingestellt sind als die Durchschnittsbevölkerung ihres jeweiligen Heimatlandes. Angesichts der Länder, denen die antarktischen Forschungsgebiete gehören, dürften die meisten gläubigen Forscher in der Region Christen und Muslime sein. Es gibt auf der Antarktis sieben religiöse Gebäude, darunter mit der vollständig aus Eis erbauten Kapelle in Base Belgrano II auch das südlichste Gotteshaus der Erde. Mit der Chapel of the Snows befindet sich das wichtigste Gotteshaus Antarktikas in der McMurdo Station. Dieses ist auch das einzige, welches nicht nur als christliches Gotteshaus dient sondern auch z. B. für Buddhisten und die Baha’i. Sprachen Eine offizielle Amtssprache auf Antarktika gibt es nicht. Die antarktischen Territorien, die von Staaten beansprucht werden, besitzen als offizielle Amtssprachen jedoch die jeweilige Landessprache (dies sind Englisch, Französisch, Norwegisch bzw. Spanisch). In den Forschungsstationen wird jedoch erwartungsgemäß meistens die Sprache des Landes gesprochen, dem die jeweilige Station zugehört. Kultur Ein kulturelles Leben gibt es in der Region nicht, weil es keine einheimische Bevölkerung in Antarktika gibt, die eine Kultur hätte entwickeln können. Die Wohnbevölkerung der Stationen in der Antarktis bringen allenfalls die Kultur ihrer Heimatländer mit auf die Antarktis, wobei diese Kulturgebiete natürlich räumlich extrem eingeengt sind. Gesellschaft Da (abgesehen von eventuellen Familienmitgliedern) die gesamte Population der Antarktis aus promovierten Wissenschaftlern, Forschern und Expediteuren besteht, gibt es einen hohen Bildungsgrad unter den hier lebenden Personen. Nichtsdestotrotz gibt es selbstverständlich keine Schulen oder Universitäten in der Region. Außerdem gibt es keinerlei Krankenhäuser. Die Forschungsstationen sind in der Lage, leichte Krankheiten und Verletzungen mit gelagerter Medizin zu behandeln, doch bei schwerwiegenden Fällen ist es nötig, den Kranken mit dem Flugzeug in das nächste Krankenhaus außerhalb der Antarktis – zumeist nach Neuseeland, Australien, Südafrika, Chile oder Argentinien – zu fliegen. Medien Klassische Medienanstalten gibt es auf dem Kontinent nicht, aber vereinzelt veröffentlichen Forschungsstationen Zeitungen. Es ist über Satellitenempfang möglich, Radio- und Fernsehprogramme externer Sendestationen zu empfangen. Sport Antarktika bietet keine sportlichen Möglichkeiten außer dem Wandern zu Forschungszwecken oder als Abenteuersportart. Für Mannschaftssportarten sind die Temperaturen nicht geeignet und Nationalmannschaften sind nicht möglich, weil das Territorium keine rechtliche Legitimität genießt. Beim Austausch zwischen zweier Forschungsstationen oder beim Besuch eines Schiffes werden vereinzelt Mannschaftssports zwischen „Mannschaften“ der Stationen bzw. des Schiffes ausgetragen, diese sind aber nur als Freizeitvertreib zu betrachten und nutzen oftmals auch nicht die offiziellen Regeln des jeweiligen Mannschaftssports. Politik Antarktika bildet einen Kontinent und keinen zusammenhängenden Staat. Der Großteil des antarktischen Gebietes wird von sieben verschiedenen Ländern beansprucht, die in ihren Sektoren jedoch keine Hoheitsrechte ausüben können, weil der Antarktisvertrag alle Gebietsansprüche der Antarktis ausgesetzt hat. Damit ist faktisch die gesamte Antarktis Niemandsland. Da sich im Bereich der Antarktischen Halbinsel viele der Sektoren, die von den sieben Ländern beansprucht werden, überschneiden und von zwei oder sogar drei Staaten gefordert werden, ist anzunehmen, dass es zu internationalen Spannungen zwischen diesen Staaten kommen würde, sollte der Antarktisvertrag irgendwann ablaufen. Außerdem wären Spannungen um das Marie-Byrd-Land möglich, das als einziges Gebiet von keinem Land beansprucht wird. Es gibt internationale Überlegungen, alle Gebietsansprüche endgültig zu beenden und die gesamte Antarktis offiziell als Niemandsland unter die Vereinten Nationen (UN) zu stellen. Parteien Aufgrund des rechtlichen Status Antarktikas und aufgrund des Mangels an einer einheimischen Bevölkerung, die Politik betreiben könnte, gibt es in der Region auch keine Parteien oder Interessengemeinschaften. Die einzige Bevölkerung Antarktikas befinden sich hier entweder zu Forschungszwecken oder aus touristischen Gründen, womit eine Existenz verschiedener Parteien kontraproduktiv wäre. Außenpolitik Antarktika sowie die beanspruchten Gebiete Antarktikas sind als territoriale Einheiten nicht Teil irgendwelcher internationaler Beziehungen. Durch den Antarktisvertrag sind alle territorialen Gebietsansprüche der Antarktis ausgeklammert und die gesamte Antarktis frei für wissenschaftliche, die Umwelt nicht schadende Handlungen, womit die beanspruchten Gebiete nahezu keine faktischen Auswirkungen auf die internationale Gemeinschaft haben. Wirtschaft Wirtschaftliche Aktivitäten sind durch den Antarktisvertrag aus Naturschutzgründen im gesamten Antarktika verboten, so dass lediglich Forschung und Tourismus erlaubt sind. Haupteinnahmequelle der Forschungsstationen ist neben den nationalen Fördergeldern der Länder, denen die Forschungsstationen gehören, damit der Tourismus. Als Territorium führen die verschiedenen Gebiete keinen Handel mit irgendwelchen Staaten oder Organisationen. Die Forschungsstationen sind jedoch auf den Import von Gütern, hauptsächlich Lebensmitteln, angewiesen. Kriminalität Kriminalität ist in der Antarktis nahezu unbekannt; auch weil die Forschungsdörfer sehr klein sind und potentielle Kriminelle einfach zu fassen wären und aufgrund der umherliegenden Eiswüste nicht fliehen könnten. Zudem besteht die gesamte Bevölkerung aus Wissenschaftlern und deren Familien, die naturgemäß eher unkriminell sind. Kriminalität wird fast ausschließlich mit Tourismus in Form von Diebstählen (Souvenirs) verbunden, während Gewalttaten in Antarktika völlig unbekannt sind. Da Antarktika mit Ausnahme des Antarktisvertrags kein eigenes Rechtssystem besitzt, unterliegen die Wissenschaftler und Touristen dem Rechtssystem des Landes, dem die jeweilige Forschungsstation nahesteht. Menschenrechte Die Menschenrechte in Antarktika werden durch die Unterzeichner des Antarktisvertrags geachtet. Die Gesetze der Forschungsstationen orientieren sich allgemein an den Gesetzen des jeweiligen Mutterlandes, sofern diese nicht den Menschenrechtsbekundungen des Antarktisvertrags widersprechen. Bislang ist nichts über mögliche Menschenrechtsverletzungen auf dem Kontinent bekannt geworden. Extremismus Extremismus ist auf der Antarktis unbekannt. Dies liegt unter anderem daran, dass sich sämtliche Bewohner des Gebietes aus arbeitstechnischen Gründen hier aufhalten und forschen und deswegen Politik nahezu keine Rolle für die Bevölkerung der Region spielt. Galerie Karten der Verwaltungseinheiten Territorien Auflistung der Amtsinhaber Es gibt keine Amtsinhaber in Antarktika. Nationaler Atlas Antarktika Antarktika